1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella with a foldable stem, more particularly to an umbrella which includes a tubular spacer that is received in a tubular runner when the umbrella is stretched so as to prevent wobbling movement of the runner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional umbrella is shown to include an elongated stem 1, a top hub 2 secured on a top of the stem 1, a tubular runner 3 slidably mounted on the stem 1, and a canopy and rib assembly 4 connected to the top hub 2 and the runner 3. The stem 1 includes at least one outer tube 101 and at least one inner tube 102 which is telescopically fitted in the outer tube 101 so as to be extendable and retractable relative thereto.
Since the outer tube 101 and the inner tube 102 are employed to construct the stem 1, when the runner 3 is positioned on the inner tube 102 at an upper position to maintain the canopy and rib assembly 4 in a spread-out position, a gap (I) is present between an inner wall 301 of the runner 3 and the inner tube 102 to cause wobbling movement of the runner 3, thereby resulting in damage to the stem 1.